All's Fair in Love and Revenge
by chelle131623
Summary: It is the week before school lets out and the senior novices decide it is time to declare war on their soon to be former teachers. Funny and hot! Rated M just in case. First FanFic, hope you like. Please read and review
1. And So It Begins

**I own nothing. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. Also a quick shout out to ****agirlnamedraven****. I read her story "The Talk" and this came to mind. Great idea!!!! **

RPOV

It was a week till graduation and everyone was getting antsy. I was no better. Dimitri was constantly yelling at me to focus during our trainings and none of the teachers could keep our attention in classes. The novices had decided that before we left and went into the real world we were going to get a little revenge on our mentors and teachers. I was of course put in charge as I had been in the most trouble throughout our high school careers so I had the most to take revenge for. While each pranks and revenge was taken by the outgoing senior class this years was going to be one to remember. The guardians always had fun with it and gave us just as much as we gave them. This was going to be fun.

It was the night before we were going to begin and the entire senior class and most of the junior novices were crammed into my room working out the last of the details. It was Mason and Eddie's job to get the declaration of war to Alberta and then get back to the dorms without being captured. They were going to "break" into her office and leave the latter on her desk tonight. This was the only way we could take action and not get detention in the process. The guardians had to at least be forewarned that this was war.

"Rose what are you going to do?" Mason asked and he and Eddie were walking out the door. Everyone else turned to me for an answer.

"What do you mean?" I was confused at all the stares.

"Rose, we all know about you and Guardian Belikov. So the question remains what are you going to do?" Mason gave me a sly smile knowing I had something planned for my former mentor. I was a little stunned that he and all the other novices knew about us. We had worked so hard and keeping it quiet I was very weird to know that people now knew about us. Dimitri had told Alberta just a couple of days before and she had let the rest of the guardians know. Most I later found out were more than ok with us as a couple and a few even said they were surprised that we had waited so long to let people know. None of the novices had been told directly but nothing was ever a secret at this school. I regained my composure and responded with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have everything planned out for him." Mason chuckled and everyone left the room leaving me to begin my end of the game.

It was time to pay my Russian lover a visit.


	2. First Strike

**Remember: I own nothing!!!!!!**

_It was time to pay my Russian Lover a visit._

After everyone left, I climbed out my window and headed for the guardian dorms. I needed to see Dimitri and give him a little heads up as to what was to come. I made my way across the quad and was just coming up to the dorms when I was grabbed from behind and pushed into the shadows and up against the wall. A scream came up in my throat but it was stifled by gloved hand that went over my mouth. At first I didn't realize who was holding me since I was facing the wall but as soon as I smelled his aftershave I relaxed just a bit and stopped struggling against him.

"Roza, what are you doing out here. You do realize the trouble you are in being out after curfew." Dimitri's voice was just above my ear his breath in my hair. He removed his hand and spun me around so I could face him. He didn't however move away from me so I was still caught between him and the wall. I starred up at him his gaze locking with mine and for a minute I lost the capacity to speak.

"Rose, I'm waiting." His voice was soft but stern. Even though the guardian staff and consequently the novices knew about Dimitri and me he was still trying to be as professional as possible until after I had graduated.

"I was coming to see you actually." I said in a low voice hoping to get him to soften even more. I moved my hand from my side and placed it on his chest and felt him shudder ever so slightly in response. I smiled and took my other hand and moved it to his neck pulling his face inches from mine.

"Aren't you glad to see me?' I whispered against his lips. He smiled in response and then put his lip to mine. His kiss began as they usually do slow and soft but soon it had escalated and he was pressing me hard against the wall one hand in my hair the other on my waist.

I was mentally reminding myself that I had a job to do. I took the offensive and pushed him around so that I was pinning him against the wall. He moaned in response to my forwardness and I knew it was time.

I took the pair of handcuffs that I had stashed in my back pocket and swiftly placed one on his wrist, put the chain around the drain pipe to my right and then clamped down on his other wrist before he even know what was happening. Dimitri broke our kiss and stared at me in shock. I backed away from him and smiled.

"Rose, what is the meaning of this." He was in full guardian mode now and his face was black. I just smiled.

"It's why I came to see you." I moved back towards him but not close enough to where he could reach me. I knew if I got to close he would easily grab me and demand I release him.

"I wanted to make sure you were the first." My response earned a confused look from him and a raised eyebrow. I moved a tiny bit closer and lowered my voice.

"You are my first causality of war." Understanding flashed in his eyes and he gave me a very vengeful look. His voice lowered to a growl.

"Rose, when I am free of this you are dead." His voice was menacing but I could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Then come and get me." I swiftly kissed him on the lips then ran as fast as I could back to the dorms. I knew the cuffs wouldn't hold him for long but in the past the dorms were neutral territory and I wanted to make sure I was there before he got free. I had just entered the commons room when Jack one of the senior novices yelled in my direction.

"Rose, where have you been?"

I gave them my most evil smile and replied, "Oh, I just set my plan in motion." He gave me a confused look.

"Don't worry I am sure you will hear about it soon." With that I walked to my room and tried to ready myself for whatever Dimitri had in store.

Review please.


	3. Rules of War

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! **

* * *

DPOV

I watched as she lowered herself out of her third story window and take off across the quad toward the guardian dorms. She was so lucky that it was me on duty tonight and not Stan, he would have had her ass expelled for sure. I smiled and shook my head as I followed her across the quad; I was going to come up behind her and demand to know what she was doing. I grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the shadows and against the wall of the building. I felt her take breath into her lungs knowing she was going to scream, so I placed my hand over her mouth. She continued to struggle for a second longer until she suddenly went almost limp in my arms. She must have realized it was me who what holing her and knew she was safe. She was the toughest fighter I had come across but in my arms she was just Roza. I moved my mouth to ear and inhaled her scent. She was the only one who could make me melt the same way I could her. Trying to be professional I hardened my voice as much as I could.

"Roza, what are you doing out here? You do realize the trouble you are in being out after curfew." I realized that she couldn't answer me by one facing the wall and two with my hand over her mouth so I spun her around but couldn't bring myself to move back and put some distance between us. I stared down at her waiting for an answer only to lock gazes with her. She would be my undoing. I tried to keep my composure.

"Rose, I'm waiting." I asked again and saw her blink and regain her self. The wheels were turning in her head and I knew at that point I was in trouble.

"I was coming to see you actually." She whispered and moved her hand to my chest. I tried to suppress the shudder her touch caused but she felt it. She gave me her man eating smile and moved her other hand around my neck and pulled me to her. It wasn't really difficult on her part, I wanted her so badly.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" She whispered against my lips and at that moment I was spent, I smiled at her and then gave into what I had been wanting since I saw her jump out her window. I just meant to give her a small kiss before pulling away and taking her back to her dorm, but the minute I touched her lips I knew that was a dumb idea. There was no way I could pull myself away from her. I pushed her up against the wall harder locking her in place. I was becoming more and more aggressive and knew I needed to take this elsewhere. Alberta and the other guardians know about our relationship but the student body didn't and I had promised that we would continue being professional until she graduated.

I was about to pull away when she grabbed me roughly and turned me into the wall. I let out a moan in response and lost all will to move myself from her grasp. She in the next second had me handcuffed to the drain pipe to my left. I hadn't even realized what was happening until it was too late. God she could really distract me. I immediately switched modes. I didn't know who I was madder at, Rose for doing this or myself for letting her distract me.

"Rose what is the meaning of this?" I tried to be as forceful as possible hoping she would realize how mad I was and let me go.

She gave me a heart stopping smile and relplied, "It's why I came to see you." She took a step closer to me but still just out of reach.

"I wanted you to be my first." Those words confused me I knew I had been her first but I couldn't understand why she would say that now and what being cuffed to a drain pipe had to do with it.

"You are my first casualty of war." I understood in an instant, while I had never been a part of this in the past it was tradition for the outgoing seniors to declare war on their teachers as a form of payback for years of ass kicking.

"Rose when I am free of this you are dead." I was trying to be menacing but I am sure she knew I was playing. Her next words only confirmed that for me.

"Then come and get me." She gave me a quick kiss then took off for the neutral territory. I immediately relaxed and smiled. My Roza was a handful.

I began to try and free myself only to get nowhere. I was beginning to get really frustrated when I heard something to my left. I looked up to see Alberta and Stan waling my way. They both were fighting really hard not to laugh. I stopped struggling against the cuffs and just glared in their direction.

"Do I even have to ask?" Alberta said as she walked up to me. She was smiling and shaking her head.

"Rose," was all I could say. Alberta's smile only widened as she came up to me and let me loose.

"How do you have the keys?" I asked her confused.

"They were with the note." She responded. "Rose and the rest of the novices have declared war on us and you were the first victim. How did she manage…"

I cut her off. "Don't ask." I grumbled and began walking towards the novices dorms where we would all meet to discuss the rules. Stan couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh.

"Shut it Alto!" I yelled and saw him get quiet really fast. At least I still had some control.

We made our way to the dorms and Alberta took over. She gathered us all near the main doors and I was given an ear piece and microphone. She turned to the doors and yelled,

"Novices, we are coming in to discuss the rules of war." She then grabbed both door handles and pushed walking into the commons room. We followed immediately, I was on her left. She walked into the commons area and stood at the center of the room. I scanned the room trying to locate Rose only to see she wasn't there. I whispered into the mic letting the others know.

"Rose isn't here, stay alert." I saw the other stiffen ever so slightly. Rose was a force to be reckoned with and most of the guardians knew that.

"Alright if we are going to do this there are two ground rules." Alberta began wanting to make sure we had fun but no one got hurt. "The Moroi are not to be involved and the dorms are neutral territory other than that there are no rules. If you wish not to be involved stay in the dorms, if you are outside you are fair game." With the last sentence she gave an evil smile. I think most of the guardians looked forward to this just as much as the novices. It was a chance to have some fun in our serious profession. Rose still hadn't shown and I was getting anxious. She had started this and now she was MIA that was never good. I continued to scan the room searching for her and coming up empty.

"Do you want to continue or are you scared." Alberta teased. There was a collective chuckle from the guardians including me. She was one piece of work.

"You're on." Rose said from the stairs to our left. She was dressed in combat clothes, black jeans, tight long sleeved t-shirt and boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She looked amazing.

"How did I know you would be the one they put in charge." Alberta laughed.

Rose walked down the rest of the stairs and came to a stop in front of Alberta. "I guess I'm just special." Rose responded with her man eating smile. There was giggling from the novices and a few of the guardians. I even smiled. She then turned to me her hands crossed over her chest.

"Я вижу вы управляло получить свободно тумаков." _(I see you managed to get free of the cuffs.) _She said to me in Russian. I had been teaching her in the last months and she had picked it up quickly. I still refused to teach her the swear words but she was finding those out on her own.

I laughed at that and threw her the cuffs I had place in my coat pocket. "Да, я получил свободно тумаков, того был к очень низкому этим к тузу США польз ваша дорога задержать меня. " ("_Yes, I got free of the cuffs, that was a very low this to use us as your way to restrain me.)_

She grabbed the cuffs and began twirling them on her finger. "Hey, I gotta use whatever advantage I can." She switched to English and gave me a wink. I was surprised to see her being so forward with the other novices around.

"Rose, will you stop flirting with him and remember we are at war." Mason laughed from behind her. I gave Rose a confused look. She answered in Russian. "Они знают, ничего остаются к секрету НА этой школе." _(They know, nothing stays a secret at this school.)_

I just smiled in response. Alberta then began to move back towards the doors. "Alright, you have one hour to get things together then it's on." She walked out the door and I was about to follow when I heard Rose call me.

"Dimika, Здесь вы держите эти. Вы никогда, котор нужно не знать можете когда они едят в полезном. _(Here you keep these. You never know when they may come in useful.)_ She threw the cuffs back at me and gave me an evil smile. I just laughed as I walked out the door calling over my shoulder at her.

" Более поздно" _(Later.)_

* * *

**Ok, hope you like the next installment. I know where I want to go with this but I would really like some ideas about what pranks both sides could use. PLEASE give me some ideas. THANKS**


	4. Powdered Sugar and Blue Paint

RPOV

I watched as Dimitri and the rest of the guardians retreated into the darkness. I didn't really have a plan for what to do next. I really hoped the rest of them did. I turned to them to see them all staring at me.

"What?" I gave them a confused look.

Mason was the one to speak up. "What do you mean what? What was said between you and Belikov?"

I smiled, wouldn't they like to know. "That's not your concern Mason." He in return just laughed at me and turned to the rest of the novices.

"Alright are teams one and two ready." He said and there was a collective nod from about 10 of the novices. "Good, get going." With that they took off out the back doors of the dorms. The rest of the novices including me stayed to get a plan going.

"Where are they going?" I asked Mason.

"One team is going to track the guardians and find out where they are stationing everything; the others are going to try and locate any guardians on their own and drown them in silly string and powdered sugar." He smirked.

"Nice. What is the plan for us then?" I asked as we made our way to the back of the dorms.

"Well, while you were out teasing your mentor, we were filling balloons with paint. I figured since you are a pro at climbing out the windows around here you might like to be our sniper." He knew me too well. It would be the best thing I would do all night. We only had until sun up to try and take all the guardians so we only had a few hours left. This was going to be one long night.

"Perfect. What are the rest of you going to do?" I looked at him confused.

"Most of us are going to try and pick off as many as we can one by one, a few will be with you."

At that moment my cell phone buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled it open to see a new text.

_Times up Roza, I'm coming to get you. _

"Shit" was my only response. Mason gave me a confused look.

"We need to move now, our time is up. Those with me to the third floor and out the commons room window up to the roof. NOW!" Me and about three other novices took off up the stairs to the third floor. Once there we took turns climbing out the window and on to the roof of the dorms. Hopefully from there we would have a good vantage point and take out a few guardians. Once on the roof I split us up into two groups. Me and April were going to try and get to another building without being caught. The other two were going to stay here and pick off as many guardians as they could.

"Alright you two cover us. We are going to try and get to the next building." I said to them as I turned towards the fire escape. They nodded in response and April and I made our way down the ladder to the ground. Once there we crept along the walls towards one of the other buildings. We reached the corner and I sent April first across the grass to the other end. She took off and luckily made it. I watched as she climbed the wall and made it to the top. Now it was my turn. Half way across the grass I felt the first hit. It really stung, I screamed out and felt my thigh, I lifted my hand off the spot where I had been hit and saw the pink paint on my fingers.

"I told you I was coming." His voice sounded from the shadows. I spun in his direction in time to see him come out from behind a tree. At the sight of him I did two things, shuddered with excitement and laughed out loud at his appearance. He was covered from head to two in powdered sugar. Everything was white. I couldn't help my next words.

"Dimitri, I think I'm seeing ghosts again." I was trying to keep my composure and not crack but it was taking everything I had not to break down. He instead gave me a slight smile and kept walking towards me and I in turn started to walk backwards, hoping to get close enough to the building with April on it that she could hit him and free me.

"Rose, it's not very smart of you to be out in the open all by yourself." He continued walking towards me and I continued walking back until my back it a wall.

"And what makes you think I am alone?" I gave him a smile and as much attitude as I could. At that second a blue balloon hit him on top of his head and rained blue paint all over him.

I could see in his eyes at that moment he was mad, still having a good time, but mad.

"Rose, you have 30 seconds." He was looking above him trying to pick off April.

"What do you mean…." His eyes caught mine and at that moment I knew I was toast. I took off as fast as I could into the woods hoping I could put enough distance between him and myself. I needed a hiding spot. There was a large bolder near the lake on campus and I was almost there. I reached the bolder and hid behind it trying to catch my breath. What I didn't know was that Dimitri had come up behind me ready to pounce. In an instant he grabbed me from behind and tossed me into the lake. When I came up for air, Dimitri was nowhere in sight. I spun as quickly as I could in the water trying to find him. That's when I felt hands on my waist. I let out a scream and tried to spin around only to have the hands clamp down on me not allowing me to move.

I felt his breath in my hair, his mouth just above my ear. "Roza, I think it is my turn."

**Hey, sorry for the cliff hanger but if I were to keep going it would take me hours. I felt this was a good stopping point at least for tonight. Please Read and Review and keep the ideas for pranks coming, I really need them!!!!!!!! THANKS **


	5. Dimitri's Turn

DPOV

I was just behind her in the trees watching as she frantically searched for me, what she didn't know was that I had flanked her and was now just 20 feet behind her. I watched as she began to relax thinking she had lost me, I smiled at that. I always knew where she was at even if she didn't know I was there. Ever since the night in the cabin, I had been watching her everyday and every night just making sure she was safe. I don't think she realized how much I loved her and wanted to protect her. It was one of those nights that our relationship finally came out.

* * *

I was standing against one of the buildings walls just watching her window. She had entered her room just minutes before and I could see she was getting ready for bed. I didn't even notice that Alberta had come up beside me.

"She is fine Dimitri" was all she said and it nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Alberta, I didn't see you coming. What do you mean?" I was trying to keep my calm but was worried I was going to be asked why I was staring at my student's window in the middle of the night. Alberta just gave me a smile and responded.

"Dimitri it's not often we find love and what you and Rose have is once in a lifetime. She will be fine as long as you are there with her." I was utterly shocked, I couldn't even speak.

"What…How..???" was all I could get out. I was really in trouble, she was my student and Alberta was my boss. Alberta simply shrugged.

"I've known you a long time and because of that I see how she has changed you and how you have changed her. Don't worry you're not in trouble, I have already informed the rest of the guardians and most honestly already had a feeling, well us girls anyway, everyone else is happy for you both. Just understand this, while you are still at school try and hide it as much as possible, not that any of us are ashamed of your relationship but some may use it to their advantage and that could cause us all some serious issues." She nodded and then turned and left.

It was time to act; she was getting to comfortable for my taste. In a quick second I darted from the trees grabbed her from behind and before she could make a sound I threw her into the lake. As soon as she broke the water I followed. She came up quickly and I went under so she couldn't detect me. I came up behind her again and placed my hands on her waist, she let out a scream and tried to turn but I wasn't about to let that happen. If she faced me she would have the advantage. I moved my mouth to her hair and whispered.

"Roza, I think it's my turn." I felt her lean back into me, her breathing slowing down. I moved one of my hands from her waist and used it to move her wet hair away from her neck. I moved my mouth to her exposed neck and planted soft kisses from just below her ear all the way down to her shoulder. I saw her face soften and her eyes close, she even pressed harder against me and let out a soft moan. Now it was my turn. I took both her wrists behind her back and placed the cuffs on them in a second. I watched as her faced changed from happiness to shock to fury. She turned towards me and said with venom dripping off her words.

"You…" was all she could say before I cut her off with a kiss. I tried to keep it quick and small but the moment my lips touched hers I felt the electricity run through me every time she touched me. I needed it like an alcoholic needs his drink or a drug addict needs his next fix. She was my fix. I gently bit her bottom lip teasing and received a moan from her in response. My tongue brusher her mouth and she immediately opened her mouth to let me in. We fought for position with her eventually giving in to me and melting into my frame. I held her tight against me my hands on her lower back. As much as I hated it I pulled back so I could see her face.

"That was a very low thing to do Dimitri, to use our relationship has a way to restrain me." It was the same lines I had used for her and my only response was,

"Hey, I gotta use whatever advantage I can." She pouted at my response and turned her head away from me. I laughed and put a hand on her cheek and turned her head back to me.

"Roza, it's only fair. Don't get pouty." I was fighting not to smile. She however softened and smiled back at me.

"So, what happens next." She said in a low throaty voice. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt her lips brush mine. I was about to give in and let her loose when I heard Alberta.

"Dimitri, I told you not to let her distract you." I laughed in response and began to make my way to the edge of the lake with Rose in tow.

"I have complete control."

"Just keep telling yourself that." She said as she rolled her eyes and helped Rose out of the water.

"Now what?" Rose said and I could hear the slight fear in her voice. It was Alberta that answered her and gave her an evil smile.

"Now we use you as leverage." I chuckled knowing full well that the novices wouldn't last long without their leader. Rose turned to me fear in her eyes.

"Dimitri."

"I told you I was coming for you." I whispered in her ear and then I gagged her and put a blindfold over her eyes. I then picked her up and hoisted her over my shoulder so I could follow Alberta towards the gym where the rest of the POW's were.

**OK GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WANT TO FORWARN YOU THAT I GO BACK TO WORK TOMORROW SO THE ONLY TIME I CAN UPDATE WILL BE AT NIGHT. HOPEFULLY I CAN GET A CHAPTER WRITTEN TOMORROW BUT NO PROMISES. PLEASE KEEP THE IDEAS COMING I AM REALLY RUNNING OUT. THANKS**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD. I WISH I COULD TAKE CREDIT BUT I AM NOT THAT GOOD. :D**


	6. Mason's Turn for Fun

MPOV

I could just see the look on Belikov's face as the silly neon yellow silly string and powdered sugar hit him from all sides. He, Alberta, Yuri, Celeste and a few others were caught off guard by us. Eddie and I were laughing so hard we didn't even notice when the first paintballs hit the wall next to us. They were from Alto.

"Dammit, RUN!" I yelled at Eddie and he and I both took off. We ran as fast as we could in the direction of our dorms, hoping to reach safety before they caught up with us. We were almost there when Stan came out in front of us.

"Alright boys, you are mine now." He had a grin from ear to ear and both Eddie and I sighed in defeat. We turned and began walking back towards the gym when we heard Rose scream, it distracted Alto long enough for Eddie to get his gun and turn it on him. Eddie watched Alto as I moved closer to try and help Rose, she however was doing just fine. I had seen Belikov come out from the shadows and move toward Rose, it still made me jealous that he was able to keep her attention and get her affection and I wasn't. I really loved Rose and knew I was the safe choice for her, but leave it to Rose to choose the dangerous option. Not that Belikov was a bad man it was just much more complicated for them, he was her mentor, Lissa's other guardian, and he was seven years older, they would get a lot of flak for their relationship.

"I told you I was coming." He said to her as he continued to walk towards her. She on the other hand was walking backwards and was nearly to one of the buildings and was soon going to be trapped.

"And what makes you think I am alone." She smiled back at him and at the same moment a blue balloon of paint hit him in the head. I just barely saw April move back into the shadows of the roof as Belikov looked up. It was then I noticed his voice had changed.

"Rose, you have 30 seconds." He was watching the roof trying to pick off April.

"What do you mean…?" Rose said and the moment their eyes locked her face changed. She was scared of him, not in the threatening way but still scared. She also looked excited, knowing it was her lover that was going to chase her, it was a thrill. I was about to go to her when I heard Eddie behind me.

"Ashford, let's go." He still had Stan at gun point and was moving him towards the woods. I gave one last glace towards Rose and saw that she was already gone, I watched as Belikov shook his head and smiled before taking off after her; lucky bastard.

Eddie and I moved Alto towards the woods, out POW camp was one of the old guardian cabins. We figured they would suspect that. Halfway to the cabin, I came up with another idea. We were planning on using the plastic wrap I had to trying and close up some the guardian's dorm rooms but then decided that was just too risky so I had a whole roll of it and nowhere to go, until now.

"Eddie wait." I said to him as I moved to a large tree to my left. "Alto over her and back against the tree.

"Ashford what do you think you are doing." I simply laughed and refused to answer Stan. He had always been a jerk and I wanted nothing more than to humiliate him at least a little. I began wrapping him to the tree while Eddie kept his gun on him. Once finished all that you could see of Stan was his head and shoes. The rest of him was covered in white plastic wrap.

"Boys, you are not going to get away with this. Release me this instant!" Stan yelled at both of us. He was no longer having fun and his face was getting redder by the second.

"Sorry Guardian Alto but we just can't do that, remember there are no rules to this you were outside and thus fair game." Eddie said. "Ashford lets go." Eddie and I began to walk back towards the main campus laughing as we heard Alto yelling in the background for someone to come cut him loose. We were half way back to the quad when we say Alberta come out of the trees. We quickly hid behind a couple of trees as she, Belikov and Rose made their way towards the gym. Belikov was carrying Rose over his shoulder and seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. Rose was trying to struggle and was hitting him as best she could but her hands were cuffed behind her back.

"What is it with these two and cuffs?" Eddie laughed.

The green monster of jealously rose in me as I replied, "Eddie I really DON'T want to know. I could tell by Eddie's face he was sorry he even brought it up. He knew what Rose meant to me and to see her with someone else was just too much. We watched as they moved into the gym and Yuri came to stand watch outside the doors. Now it was our turn to save Rose, she had gotten us out of trouble in Spokane and while this wasn't anywhere near as dangerous she was still our leader and we needed to get her back, and soon.

* * *

**OK GUYS SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT BUT FELT IT WAS NEEDED TO AT LEAST LET YOU KNOW WHAT THE REST OF TH NOVICES WERE DOING. I ALSO WANTED TO USE ONE OF THE SUGGESTIONS THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME. THANKS juneva FOR THINKING OF STANS PUNISHMENT AND zOeRoXx FOR THE POW IDEA. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	7. Second Chance

RPOV

Ok, so I found myself blindfolded and gagged with my hands tied above my head. I had no idea where I was or what was going to happen next. Last thing I knew I was in a lake soaking wet with my mentor, best friend, and lover Dimitri; now I was still wet, freezing cold and hanging from a rope!! I was so annoyed. I figured the only way to find out where I was and try to get out of my mess was to make trouble. So here I go.

"Hry sonfor toghem heflg thenne toghe!" What I was really trying to say was 'hey someone talk to me already!' but since I was still gagged it only came out in a muffle. I listened intently trying to gage where I was only to hear nothing. Was I alone? I yelled again but it was only a whisper compared to my normal octaves. I decided it was time to move. I had a little play with my arms and new that I could at least move and hopefully find a wall. What I backed into instead was a warm body. I let out a muffled scream and felt my heart rate sky rocket. I struggled to move the other way but the body only followed me, pressed up against my back hands on my sides. I kicked backwards and made contact with something, a shin maybe. That's when I heard a laugh coming from farther away, then a voice.

"Stop playing with her, you are only going to get hurt." The voice said sounding amused with my situation. Then came the voice from the body behind me. That one I recognized immediately.

"I know but it is just too easy of a temptation." He laughed. That made me even madder, not only was I cold, wet, and tied, but Dimitri was "playing" with me. As quickly as I could I swung my body around and into him throwing him off guard and onto the floor. Or at least I thought that was what happened since I couldn't see anything. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I began to struggle as hard as I could to free myself and yelling at Dimitri to get me loose. Of course he didn't really catch any of it. I continued to struggle until a pair or large muscular arms wrapped around me holding me still.

"Rose, if you want me to take the blindfold off and gag out, you need to calm down." His voice was low, almost a whisper. I felt his breath on my cheek and immediately relaxed in his hold. "Are you going to stay still?" he asked. I nodded my head letting him know I would. He removed the blindfold first and the bright light nearly blinded me at first but then my eyes started to focus and I realized I was in the gym. Dimitri then walked into my field of vision and my heart rate increased again; he was just as gorgeous as I remembered him and seeing him made me smile at least for a second until I remembered he had thrown me in a lake, cuffed me, put a blindfold on and gagged me, and then while blindfolded and gagged he had tried to scare me. My anger rose and when he removed the gag I was ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"Dimitri! HOW DARE YOU……" the rest of what I would have said was cut off by the gag being placed back in my mouth. I tried to struggle but his hands held my head firmly in place. He was fighting a smile and it only made me angrier.

"Rose, if you want me to take the gag off again you need to keep quiet, I realize that is difficult for you but if you want to be gag free then be quiet." His remark only made me madder and I glared at him as hard as I could and huffed. His smile escaped along with a laugh. His response only angered me but I realized that my best defense at the moment was to play his game. I let my anger dissipate and tried to give him a smile. He removed the gag again but kept it close to my mouth just in case. I just smiled at him.

"Now are you going to be quiet?" he had relaxed enough and let his hands fall to his sides. I just kept smiling at him knowing I would break him and he would let me go. He instead simply shrugged and turned and walked away towards what I now realized was Alberta standing on the far end of the gym floor by the doors.

My smile dropped and I huffed again unsure of what to do next. Looking around I tried to think of a plan and was coming up empty. I looked above me at the rope I was attached to and pulled. That got me no where. It was knotted tight to a rafter and there was no way I would be able to break it free. I also wasn't close enough to the walls or anything else to get any leverage. I was so focused on my issues I hadn't even realized that Alberta and Dimitri had left the gym.

"Where the hell did they go?" I said under my breath scanning the room. They had completely disappeared. It was only minutes later that I realized why. Novices began coming into the gym but not to rescue me but to become inmates like me. All where bond around the wrists and most had tape across their mouths. They were led in by guardians and being placed throughout the gym in different areas. None however were coming anywhere near me. The only two novices I didn't see were Mason and Eddie. Dimitri and Alberta walked back in and he walked over to me.

"It seems we are beating you Rose." He had a smirk on his face that made him look even better than usual. I just smiled and responded with attitude.

"And I see that you haven't caught everyone yet." He smiled at me turned and walked away. My smile dropped and I looked around at the rest of the novices. I saw April watching me and mouthed to her. _"Where are Mason and Eddie?" _She just shrugged in response. _"Shit." _It was then I felt a tug on my rope. I looked up to see Mason on the rafters above me. I smiled and winked at him. He smiled in return. I knew I needed to distract everyone so Mason wouldn't get caught while he tried to free me. My best option was to distract Dimitri because I knew that would captivate everyone else. Turning on my best charm I called to him.

"Любитель" _(Lover)_

"I thought I told you to stay quiet."

I continued in Russian because I thought my words were a little too risqué for all ears. Thankfully none of the novices new Russian, and I was pretty sure none of the guardians did either.

"Я думал, что Вы не любили меня тихий." _(I thought you didn't like me quiet) _He smiled at my response but didn't say anything. Damn him his was going to make this difficult.

Dimitri, Вы знаете, что я - все для целого, связывающего меня вещь, но это действительно не работает, когда Вы - полностью там." _(You know I'm all for the whole tying me up thing, but it really doesn't work when you are all the way over there.)_ He turned and looked at me confused with one eyebrow raised. Gottcha I thought and released my man eating smile on him. His expression slowly changed from confused to turned on to calculating. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

"Rose, Я не знал, что Вы были всеми для этого. Но доверяйте мне, если бы я собирался связывать Вас, то это не было бы в гимнастике, и там definatly не был бы аудиторией. _(I didn't know you were all for that. But trust me if I was going to tie you up it wouldn't be in the gym, and there defiantly wouldn't be an audience.) _He smiled and looked me up and down, as his eyes trailed my body I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. He saw this as well and chuckled to himself and turned away.

During this whole conversation Mason was working on the knots and when I glanced up at him he was no further along. Well I guess the ball was back in my court. My only option at this point was to climb the rope. I had done something similar to this before the Dimitri but wasn't very good at it and new it would nearly kill me. I tried to get Aprils attention and when I did I looked up at Mason and then to her again. She glanced up and I saw the realization hit her; she needed to keep everyone's attention so I could get out.

"Guardian Petrov, I'm not feeling so well." With that she "fainted" and a few of the other novices gasped and almost screamed not realizing she was faking. All attention was now on her and for once off me. This was my chance. I jumped a little to get myself going and hand over hand I climbed up the rope. I was halfway up when I heard Dimitri yell with laughter in his voice.

"Rose, you know you can't make that."

I continued up the rope and three fourths of the way there I heard him cuss in Russian. I smiled at my victory and reached for Mason's out stretched hand. He pulled me the rest of the way up and untied my wrists. I looked down to see a Russian god looking up at me.

"You won't get far, Rose."

"В следующий раз, когда Вы хотите связать меня любитель, Вы можете хотеть удостовериться, что никто еще не вокруг, чтобы выпустить меня. _(Next time you want to tie me up lover you may want to make sure no one else is around to let me loose.) _I smiled at him and watched as he blushed. I knew I had hit a nerve, I also knew the next time it was just me and him, and I would pay for that comment.

"Доверяйте мне Roza, в следующий раз, когда я связываю Вас, это будете только Вы и я." _(Trust me Roza, next time I tie you up it will be just you and me.)_

I just laughed at his remark and Mason and I made our way across the rafters and out one of the windows. I had a second chance and I was going to make sure it was used well.

DPOV

I watched as she made her way across the rafters laughing the whole way. She was my love and she would also probably be my undoing in the end but I couldn't and wouldn't ever walk away. Yuri came up behind me and said,

"Are you sure she is really what you want, she seems like way to much trouble." I could tell he was smiling so it really wasn't serious.

"More than anything," was my only response. We now needed to come up with a new plan. Rose, Mason, and Eddie were still on the loose and those three together could be a serious problem for us.

**OK GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I ALSO NEED IDEAS; I AM COMPLETELY STUMPED AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. I ALREADY HAVE MY ENDING BUT NEED SOMETHING TO GO IN BETWEEN. ALSO DUE TO THE ICE STORMS IN THE MIDWEST THIS PAST WEEK MY PARENTS ARE WITHOUT POWER AND THUS COMING TO MY HOUSE. HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SUNDAY BUT YOU NEVER KNOW. I ALSO NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Author's Note

OK GUYS I AM AT A COMPLETE LOSS HERE. I KNOW WHAT MY ENDING IS GOING TO BE BUT I AM SHORT THIS CHAPETER TO GET TO THAT POINT. I HAVE A BLOCK AND CAN'T GET PAST IT. I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS WEEK. I AM ALSO STARTING A NEW STORY AND HAVE ONE OF MY ORGIONAL WORKS OVER ON , GO CHAECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT. YOU CAN SEARCH BY MY USERNAME OR BY THE TITLE FORBIDDEN.

THANKS GUYS FOR ALL YOUR HELP AND HOPEFULLY I WILL FINISH THE CHAPTER THIS WEEK AND GET IT TO YOU.


	9. Ambush

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. A HUGE THANKS TO AN ANNONMOUS REVIEW FOR THE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING; ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELL MEAD. DAMN HER. **

RPOV

"Alright so here is the plan." I whispered to Mason and Eddie as we were hiding in the novice dorms getting everything together. "Mason you are going to go around the back of the gym and cut the power to the building. Eddie, once power is off you sneak in from the east entrance and get to as many novices as you can letting them free."

"Rose, what are you going to do?" Mason asked as we were loading up our bags for the raid. My job was simple, try and take out as many guardians as I could and take a few hostages.

"I will keep the guardian occupied." I said with a smirk. "We Ready?" they both nodded in response and we left the dorms heading towards the gym.

Halfway there Mason split off from us and went to cut the power to the gym. We had found a few earwigs so we could keep in touch. Mason was to let us know when he was ready so Eddie and I knew when to attack. We came up to the east side of the building and crouched behind some bushes a few feet away from the door. There were no guardians in sight but I knew better. There was no way they would leave an entrance unattended. Eddie was about to move closer to the doors when I grabbed his arm and shook my head at him, this was too easy. I knew them all to well. After the Spokane incident I had become closer to the guardians on campus and had actually moved away from most of the novices. I was different and everyone knew that. I received more respect from the guardians and actually had a voice in some the issues that affected the students on campus. I trained not only with Dimitri but also with most of the guardians on staff so I knew for them to leave this opening was a trap and I wasn't about to walk into it. Just as Eddie and I were about to move I saw a flash of movement from my right. Scanning quickly I saw a guardian hiding in the shadows, I couldn't tell who but from the build it was a female. I motioned for Eddie to look in that direction and once he saw her he nodded and asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Are you going to take care of her?" I nodded in response and motioned for him to stay put. I moved back into the darker shadows and went to flank the female guardian. Mason came across the earwig and said he was ready to cut the lights. I needed to be perfect in my timing, too soon and she could call for help. Too late and it would give the guardians the opportunity inside to get their bearings. Thankfully Mason gave me a count down.

"And in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" once he reached 5 I made my move. I came up behind her with my practice stake in hand, I wanted just to hit her in the head to stun her but I think I struck a little to hard and when she fell to the ground I knew I had been to aggressive. I rolled her over so she was facing me, it was Celeste.

"Shit, sorry Celeste, I really didn't mean that." I knew she couldn't hear me but I still wanted to say it. I quickly wrapped her ankles and wrists with duck take, the savior of all things, and also placed tape over her mouth. By that time Eddie had moved up and was ready to go in. I nodded at him and he swiftly pulled open the door and snuck into the darkness. It took only seconds for our eyes to adjust and when they did I saw most of the guardians were to the left of me huddled together ready for a fight. I smiled; this was going to be way too much fun. There were a total of 8 guardians, including Alberta, Yuri, Stan, and Dimitri. They hadn't seen us come in so Eddie and I had the advantage. Once Mason cut the power he was supposed to come and help Eddie get as many novices as we could until I yelled for them to retreat. I motioned for Eddie to get moving while I made my way towards the guardians. I used the shadows as much as possible. I needed to get Alberta and Dimitri out of the picture first. They were the most lethal. Dimitri was on the far side of the group so he would have to wait, Alberta was closer. I came at her from her weak side, her left, and managed to get a good hit on her shoulder before she realized what had happened. Trying to stay ninja like, I moved back into the shadows so they couldn't see me. Alberta knew who it was though.

"Rosemarie, that was very nice, why don't you come out and finish now." I could see that she was smiling both because she new calling my by my full name annoyed the hell out of me and also because I would never pass up a fight. Well two can play at this game.

"Oh trust me I will finish what I have started but would it really be a fair fight, I'm sure you want help from the others, that's ok, I promise I won't tell the novices that you can't take me one on one." When I spoke all the guardians turned in my direction, I had given away my position. Now it was much easier for them. Damn it!!!

"Rose, get your ass out here now." Alberta growled. I was pushing it and I knew it but that's what I do. I came out from the shadows already in an attack position ready for whatever she would bring. The rest of the guardians backed away slightly knowing that this was Alberta's fight not theirs. She wanted to circle but there was no way I was getting any closer the rest of them, this may have been Alberta's fight, but according to the rules of war, there are no rules. I knew they would grab me in a second.

"I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut Rose, which was a reckless thing to do, giving up your position. I thought Belikov taught you better." She was trying to distract me, if I knew Alberta's weakness was her left side she certainly new mine. Dimitri. She and well all the guardians knew I would die for him.

"Yeah well, I'm sure he tried but I had other things on my mind." There was a double meaning to that and everyone caught on. I heard snickers from the rest of them and from Dimitri it was…

"Roza…"

I cut him off, "Don't even start that with me, you are trying to distract me. That's not fair." I was about to charge Alberta when I saw the rest of the novices had come up behind me. I smiled; we now outnumbered them two to one. I moved to Alberta and the rest of the novices followed, it was a free for all. I fought Alberta both giving blows and taking them, she was much better than I ever gave her credit for. I always thought that any guardian that was in a school wasn't good enough to guard outside the academy walls. Boy was I wrong. I did keep tabs on Dimitri as well; he was fighting three novices at once and was holding his own. He was a god. Eventually I saw guardians beginning to fall; one after another they were being "captured" by novices. Alberta saw this as well and yelled for a retreat. Before she or Dimitri could get very far, Mason had "captured" Alberta and was working on binding her wrists. I turned to see Dimitri trying to make a getaway; he was being followed by three novices and was just about to the exit. I quickly made my way around the back side of the room and towards the same door he was trying to get to. He was fighting the entire way and so he didn't see me come up behind him. He was almost to the doors when he backed right into me, I think he knew who it was because I felt him relax ever so slightly. I leaned into him and up on my tip toes trying to get as close as I could to his ear. As my breath brushed his neck I felt a slight shudder. I loved that I could make the stoic and controlled badass guardian Dimitri Belikov shudder and loose control. Smiling I whispered in his ear.

"Hello Lover." He was mine.

* * *

OK HERE YA GO. I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW SO HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP SOON, MAYBE TODAY………


	10. Change in Direction

**OK GUYS SO I HAVE MADE A DECISSION. I GOT SOME FEED BACK THAT THEY WANTED ME NOT TO HAVE THE FIGHT BETWEEN ROSE AND DIMITRI BUT RATHER ANOTHER PRANK AND TO KEEP THE STORY GOING. SO HERE IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO. I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE CHAPTER WITH THE FIGHT AND MOVE THE STORY FORWARD FROM THERE. HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP SOON. BELOW IS A RECAP FOR YOU ON WHERE I AM BEGINNING FROM.**

_DPOV_

"_Rose, get your ass out here now." Alberta growled. Rose of course had been pushing her luck and every guardian wanted a piece of her. She emerged from the shadows in her black combat gear already in a fighting stance. She was so vicious for someone that small. Alberta kept her spot while the rest of us moved back slightly. This was between them, but I was going to do what I could to help._

"_I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut, which was a reckless thing to do, giving up your position. I thought Belikov taught you better." Alberta was trying to bait Rose and I knew it would work. If Rose had any weaknesses at all it was me. As with anything when Rose loved someone she was ready and willing to everything and anything in her power to protect that person. I could see Rose glance in my direction for an instant before returning her attention to Alberta._

"_Yeah well, I'm sure he tried but I had other things on my mind." The way she said that implied the extent of our relationship to the rest of the guardians and they knew it. I couldn't help but laugh, she was not afraid to let her feelings for me show. She was not ashamed and neither was I. Maybe this could be an advantage. I knew that when I called her by her Russian name she lost focus so why not._

"_Roza…" she cut me off before I could get anything else out._

"_Don't even start that with me, you are trying to distract me. That's not fair." I smiled at her response, she was better than I thought. Just then the rest of the novices came up behind her. Shit! I thought Celeste was watching them. Well her we go. Rose attacked Alberta and the rest of the novices followed. They out numbered us but with our experience it was an even fight. Three junior novices came at me and I easily dodged most of their attack. I saw Rose grappling with Alberta and by that time a few of the guardians had been caught. It was time to leave and regroup. Alberta must have thought the same because at that moment she called retreat. My closest exit was behind me and with the novices not giving up it would take some time for me to get there. I saw Alberta captured and new that I really needed to move. I was backing my way to the doors when I suddenly backed into a warm being. A quick assessment of my surroundings found Rose no where in my immediate sight so I figured it was her. She confirmed my thoughts a moment later. She leaned into my back, her hands placed gently on my hips pushing herself up on her toes. I felt her breath on my neck and shuddered ever so slightly, I knew the other novices couldn't see it but I am sure she felt it._

"_Hello Lover." She whispered in my ear. Shit._

_The three novices that were in front of me were smiling and looking at both Rose and I in awe. It was a very uncommon thing for guardians to be together, actually nearly forbidden. I think sometimes it gave the younger ones hope that their lives wouldn't be without love as they had always been taught. I turned around to face my captor and smiled down at her._

"_Привет моя любовь, мое красивое."(Hello my love, my beautiful). She smiled widely in response and I could see in her eyes that she wanted to disappear just the two of us._

"_Привет." She whispered to me and stepped forward closing the gap between us. She still had her hands lightly on my hips as she pushed upward trying to reach my lips. She gave me a light kiss and said._

"_You're mine now." With that she stepped back and the novices behind me moved in to bind my wrists and put a piece of tape over my mouth. They had managed to capture me, Alberta, Stan, and Celeste. We later found out that Rose had knocked out Celeste and that was why the novices had such an easy time getting free. They moved us from the gym to one of the novice dorms. While it was neutral territory it was where they would make their last stand. They tied myself and Alberta to a couple of chairs, Stan to a pole in the corner, that one even gave me a smile, and Celeste they had let her lie down on a couch because of her head. I could tell Rose was upset she hurt Celeste; I could see it in her eyes. I knew she wanted to say something but being their leader she felt she had to be strong and keep quiet. That didn't mean she couldn't talk to me._

_Roza, Я знаю, что Вы плохо себя чувствуете о Селесте, в порядке. Я уверен, что Вы не подразумевали это. __(I know you feel bad about Celeste, it is ok. I am sure you didn't mean it.) __She turned and looked at me attitude on her face but her eyes gave her away._

"_No, I didn't." was all she said. Mason and Eddie looked at her confused and she simply shrugged at them but didn't give any response. Most of the novices she had posted throughout the building, at windows, backdoors, and such but she, Eddie, and Mason remained with us. She wanted to talk to Celeste but they were making it impossible._

"_Roza, скажите Мазону и Эдди идти чек передние двери и когда они делают Вы можете говорить с Селестой." __(Roza, tell Mason and Eddie to go check the front doors and when they do you can talk to Celeste.) __She nodded in response._

"_Mason. Eddie. Go check the front doors and make sure nothing has been compromised." She was forceful in her delivery but not pushy._

"_But Rose…" Mason tried to argue with her but she instead cut him off._

"_Mason Now!" He quickly shut up headed towards the front doors with Eddie in tow. After they had disappeared she turned and looked at me. I nodded to her and said._

"_It's alright go ahead. She won't do anything, you are safe." I turned my head and looked at Celeste she had sat up by this time and was watching the interaction between Rose and me. I nodded at Celeste hoping she would understand and when she nodded in return I knew it was safe. She turned to see Rose walking up to her, guilt written all over Roses face._

"_Celeste, I am really sorry for knocking you out before. I only meant to stun you; I guess I just misjudged it. Are you alright?" I could tell Rose was upset, she was not looking at Celeste directly and she was playing with her hands. Celeste fortunately saw the same thing._

"_Rose, don't worry about it at all. We all knew the risks of going up against you when we started. I am fine." She gave a smile to Rose and I saw Rose relax and the guilt wash away. She smiled in return and then turned in my direction. I smiled at her and she nodded her thanks to me. She then turned and walked towards one of the windows on the south side of the room. Alberta leaned over to me and whispered._

"_Nice work Belikov. I told you she would be fine as long as you are around." She smiled at me and I nodded thanks to her in return. "Now how are we going to get out of here?" She asked me but all I could do was shrug._

_I needed to come up with a plan and fast. Since Celeste was still free she was going to be our best bet. I tried to get her attention without tipping off Rose who was still watching out the window. She seemed to be off in another world, I wondered if she was in Lissa's head so I called to her._

"_Rose." Nothing, she didn't respond or even flinch. I called again. "Roza answer me." Still nothing; I called over to Celeste. "Get me free quickly, something isn't right." She ran over to me and freed me of my bindings a fast as she could, once free I moved over to Rose coming up behind her. I gently touched her shoulder and when she still didn't respond I turned her around to face me. Her eyes were open but they were glazed over, she was defiantly in Lissa's head whether it was a good thing or bad I still wasn't sure. Her eyes were moving back and forth so she was seeing whatever Lissa was. I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and shook her gently._

"_Rose, what is happening? Come on come out of it. Come back to me." She still didn't respond her only sound was a soft moan. Finally I saw her begin to come back to me, I could tell she was fighting to get out of Lissa's head, her face was becoming more animated second be second. She started to move little by little and then I saw her focus again._

"_Rose what is going on? Is Lissa ok?" Rose looked at me confused for a second trying to get her bearings and then she groaned._

"_Dammit, why can't they keep their hands off each other for one night, seriously?" She dropped her head for a second and I couldn't help but laugh. She had told me about her connection with Lissa and that when the emotions were strong she would get pulled in without warning._

"_Are you ok?" I asked her again, she nodded in response and then looked up at me confused._

"_What are you doing untied?" she was getting angry and I needed to defuse the moment and quickly. Lissa's spirit had a way of doing that to her._

"_Roza, you wouldn't answer me when I called, I was worried. Celeste let me out so I could get to you." I watched as she relaxed from her tense stance and the anger dissipates._

"_Ok, well…" whatever she was about to say was cut off by a loud crashing noise from the front doors. At the same time the lights went out completely. I immediately became protective of her and grabbed her around the waist and moved us both to the wall and into deeper shadows. We were both accessing the situation when I heard Mason yell._

"_Rose, the guardians have gotten in. We need to move the captives now!" he came running into room looking for us both. What he didn't know was that I was free and Celeste had also freed Alberta while I had been talking to Rose. Alberta came up behind Mason and grabbed him. He yelped like a little girl and both Rose and I laughed softly at that. Rose then called out._

"_Seriously come up with your own ideas guys." She was naturally referring to killing the lights and trying to ambush the others. I laughed again and held her tighter._

"_It seems the tables have turned yet again Roza." I felt her body tense in my arms._

"_Well then what are you going to do." Her voice was a little scared but I knew she trusted me. I laughed again and released her. She turned and looked at me with the most confused look on her face._

"_Run" was all I said and then I could see it dawn on her. I wanted to chase and she needed to move quickly. She smiled and then turned and ran._

_RPOV_

_I ran as fast as I could out the front of the dorms and onto the quad. I hadn't gotten very far when a guardian, Yuri, stepped out in front of me. I jumped to the side dodging his arms trying to move around him. I hadn't gotten any more than ten feet when another guardian came out. I went to turn around and found and I was surrounded by guardians. I went after the closest guardian I could only to have Dimitri's voice stop me in my tracks._

"_Rose stop!" I halted and like a five year old stomped my foot and clenched my fists. The guardian I was about to attacked merely laughed and said to Dimitri._

"_Oh come on, let me take her."_

"_No, she's mine." Was his only response; I turned to him with a grin._

"_Possessive are we?" I asked and got a chuckle from most of the people around us. He smiled and responded, "You have no idea." _

"_Alright, let's do it this way." Alberta chimed in, "Rose since you are the only novice still free and the sun is just about to come up you will decide the outcome of this war."_

"_Thanks guys." I called to the novices who were behind Alberta and the rest of the guardians'. Many gave me sheepish looks and a few merely shrugged like it was to be expected. I rolled my eyes._

"You and you alone will have one chance to capture Guardian Belikov. If you can do that the novices will win, if not…." Alberta said with a smile.

A smile came across my lips, "Oh this will be easy."


	11. New Chapter

RPOV

"Oh this will be easy." I smiled and turned my attention to Dimitri, he was grinning back at me.

"Rose you have 30 minutes to come up with something before all the guardians come after you. You are also limited to the gym for the final exercise and your time begins now." Alberta said.

With that I took off towards the gym to try and get a leg up on the situation. I needed a plan and fast. Dimitri was a great guardian and it was going to be nearly impossible for me to actually catch him. I decided my best option was to make the gym completely dark and try and use the element of surprise. I cut all the lights and crawled up into the rafters of the building. This way I had the upper hand and a bird's eye view for when he came in. I sat there for over 15 minutes waiting for Dimitri to enter, a bucket of ice water next to me before I heard the back door open and a tall figure come walking in. I smiled to myself but refused to give up my position this time. I watched as he made his way around the gym trying to find me, finally he stood in the center of the room and called to me.

"Roza, I know you are here and can probably see me, come out, come out where ever you are." I remained silent knowing the second he knew where I was I would be toast. He called again. "Rose you are running out of time, you may be able to hold your own with me but I doubt you can with ten other guardians." I giggled at that and in an instant his eyes looked up and found mine. "There you are." He smiled at me.

"Here I am." I returned and dumped the ice water on his head. There was a slew of Russian swears from below and I used this distraction to move my way down to the ground and into the shadows. I watched from my spot as he looked up at the rafters and again curse in Russian when he saw I had vanished. He then switched from the playful Dimitri to full guardian Dimitri. His face and body hardened and even if I couldn't see auras I could tell his was now full of determination and a little anger. He was such a sore loser. "Alright Rose, your time is up, come out and face me or suffer the consequences." I smiled and decided I really wanted to know what those consequences were.

"And what are you going to do to me." He turned in my direction and smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to come and find out." I walked out of the shadows and faced him.

"Come on lover, let's see what you got." I smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone about not updating this for so long. I have run into some health problems and am currently having a hard time. I will try my best to update this soon. Thanks so much for the continued reviews and requests for an update it lets me know people are still interested.


	13. Next Step

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything!!!!**

**Again sorry for the long delay in writing and thanks for all the posts and emails wishing me well soon. I am getting better slowly and hopefully I will be writing full time again soon. Here is my next installment. I have to be honest I have hit a wall with this story so I may end it rather quickly. :D**

"_And what are you going to do to me?" He turned in my direction and smiled._

"_That's for me to know and you to find out." I walked out of the shadows and faced him._

"_Come on Lover, let's see what you got." I smiled at him._

DPOV

Rose smiled at me and it nearly did me in, she was so beautiful that it hurt me sometimes. We were down to about 5 minutes before the rest of the guardians came charging in and when that happened Rose would be beaten, I wanted my time with her first.

"Roza, let's end it this way, if you can pin me before Alberta comes in I will concede to you and the novices will win." Her smile grew and she simply nodded her confirmation. I lunged at her catching her off guard forcing her back close to the wall. She swung at my and I dodged but in doing that I moved far enough to the one side to allow her to move away and into the open gym. When she moved the doors to the gym opened and in came guardians and novices alike. I saw Alberta out of the corner of my eye and heard her tell the novices to take a seat and learn something and for the guardians to create a perimeter around us closing the distance. Rose was watching this all unfold as well and once the guardians were around us I heard her speak.

"Cheaters." This earned snickers from the guardians and me as well.

"Remember our deal Rose, you pin me and the novices win." I said to her as I moved closer. I heard cheers from the novices and words of encouragement to beat my ass. I nearly laughed out right but held it back, Rose was a very strong fighter and was almost evenly matched with most of the guardians on campus but she still had yet to ever really beat me in a sparring match. There were a few times that I had let her pin me, but it was usually because she had distracted me in some way and I couldn't recover fast enough. She came at me again and it threw my off balance just enough for her to get a good kick into my stomach. I stumbled for a moment before dropping low and kicking out my leg to take her feet out from under her. She almost escaped it but her one foot barley caught just enough for her to fall to the floor. She tried to right herself before I pinned her and she nearly made it but I was faster. I had her arms pinned to the floor and was trying to move my torso onto her when she wrapped her legs around me and pulled hard enough to pull herself up and on top of me. We fought back and forth her trying to pin me and ma trying to throw her and finally I did, she rolled across the floor before bringing her feet under herself and into a crouching position. She was close enough to one of the guardians for him to try and reach out to grab her. I was in the process of telling him to let her be when she came around and kicked him right in the side of the face causing his knees to buckle and him to fall to the ground.

""No cheating." She growled at him before turning back to me. There was a roar from the novices which seemed to give her new life. She attacked again but this time I was completely ready for her. We grappled for a few more moments before I had her pinned to the floor. She realized she was defeated and stopped struggling in my arms.

"Shit." Was all she said as she laid under me with her eyes closed, I smiled down at her before moving to get up. Once I was on my feet I reached out to her and helped her up. Alberta had walked up to us buy now.

"Very good Belikov, I think she nearly had you." I just smiled at Alberta but said nothing; little did she know how close we really came to loosing. She then turned to the novices.

"Alright novices, you have obviously lost the war and thus we get to decide our prize. It may be embarrassing it may not be but we will let you stew over that for a couple of days and then let you know." I heard a groan from many of the novices and laughter from the guardians. "I suggest you all go and get some sleep it has been a long night for all of us." With that Alberta and most of the group started to disperse. I left Dimitri and I nearly alone on the quad. Both covered in dirt, grass, and sweaty.

"So what's your prize going to be?" I asked as I turned to face him.

Dimitri smiled and got a look in his eye I hadn't seen since we were in the cabin. He pulled me to him his hands on my hips and growled against my lips.

"You are my prize." He then grabbed my hand and began to lead him to the guardian dorms. "Follow me."

**Please read and review, I would love to hear honestly what you would like to see happen next.**


	14. Chapter 14

RPOV

Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me towards the guardian dorms. I had recently begun staying there with him on a regular basis. We snuck up one of the back staircases careful not to be seen and made our way to his small apartment on the second floor. He opened the door and swiftly pulled us both into the darkness. As soon as the door clicked closed behind me I was up against it. Dimitri had pressed me back against the door, his hands on my hips lifting me up so we were at an even height. His lips crushed mine at the same time making me gasp in excitement. It took me only a second to regain what little composure I had and begin to kiss him back, our tongues fighting for dominance. I was always up for a fight and this was no different. My hands went up and around his neck grabbing at his hair and pulling him harder into me, he groaned in response. His hand dug into my hips holding me tightly in place. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist and his hand moved to the small of my back supporting my weight. He moved his lips from my mouth down my jaw line and to my neck kissing and playfully biting at me the whole way. I moaned into his neck in response and called his name in a whisper.

"Dimitri." I felt a growl in his chest in response and his erection grow below me. He pulled us from the door and walked over to the bed on the far side of the apartment. He lowered me to the bed, hovering over me and his eyes on me the entire time. I could feel his love for me physically and see it emotionally in his eyes. I gave him a small smile and pulled his lips back to mine. The kiss wasn't as aggressive this time, we had slowed down, savoring every second we had together. My hands moved from his neck down his back to the edge of his shirt. I pulled ever so slightly lifting it up and over his head. I traced the muscles of his arms and back with my fingertips and he shuddered at my touch. His lips found mine again and I tasted him, smelled his scent, pulled him tight against me, I couldn't get him close enough. We kissed, our mouths, our cheeks, our necks just discovering each other's bodies as if it was the first time.

I rolled him over so I was straddling him, my hair falling forward. I brought my hands to the edge of my shirt and began to lift up not taking my eyes off him. He laid there watching me with lust, love and desire in his eyes. Once my shirt was discarded his hand brushed my stomach and then my sides working their way to my back and then up to my bra. He undid the clasps and moved his hands to my shoulders taking the straps and sliding them down my arms his eyes never leaving mine. Once the bra was discarded his eyes glanced down at my chest and then back up to my face.

"Вы настолько красивы." (You are so beautiful.) he whispered, his accent heavy, as his hands traced my features grazing my breasts, moving between them and up around my neck. He pulled my face to his and just before he kissed me he whispered against my lips. "I love you, so much." He kissed me lightly at first but as the seconds passed the desire built and the kiss became headier. I took my hands from his chest and moved them down to his waist, my fingers tracing the skin just above his jeans. He groaned and kissed me harder. I moved to the button on his pants and undid it and slowly lowered the zipper. I felt him getting bigger the lower my hand moved and when I put my hand into his pants, his hips pushed upward into it. I pulled back from our kiss and looked at him; he was breathing heavy wanting more but still holding back from me. Like he always did, even our first night together he had held back, whether that was because it was my first time or he simply not wanting to let go of his control I wasn't sure. Tonight was going to be different; I was going to make it different.

"Dimika, love, it's just you and me here tonight. You don't need to keep control, trust me, I'm here." I watched as his eyes closed his breathing increase. He laid there for several seconds before his eyes opened again looking right at me. He never spoke directly but I saw the change in him. He was Dimitri, just Dimitri, not the guardian, not my teacher, not even a dhampir, just a man in love with a woman. He kissed me again and then rolled me over so he was again on top. I pushed his pants farther down and once they were out of my reach he removed them the rest of the way. He removed my pants, brushing my stomach and legs along the way making me shiver with delight. He entered me and I moaned with pleasure, feeling him fill me and complete me. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me gauging my response I just smiled at him and said, "Lose control my love." He gave me a small smile and began to move against me. We moved in unison both building friction against the other. He kissed my neck, my shoulder, my breasts taking me all in. My hips moved up against his, my hands gripping his back trying to get leverage. I pushed against him and pushed him over so I was straddling him once again. I sat up moving my hips against his building tension. His hands gripped my hips and he moved me the way he needed to, the way it felt good. One of his hands then moved to me, rubbing and stroking me bringing me closer to release. I moaned louder as he moved not only with his hand but also inside me. I felt myself tighten and release and heard a groan from him at the same time knowing he had felt the same things and gotten his own release. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, my lover, my everything. His eyes were still closed; he was still feeling his release. I lowered myself to his chest and kissed it softly. He moaned at my touch and when I lifted my head I saw him watching me.

"Was that what you had in mind for a prize?" I asked with a smile on my face. He laughed lightly in response and since we were still physically connected it made my body and his tingle. I lowered my head back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you." I whispered into him.

"I love you, Roza." He whispered back, and at that moment I was home. He was all I needed, I may have both my parents in my life now, Lissa as always, but in his arms was the first time I really felt at home. I had my best friend, my confidant, my lover. I had Dimitri.

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM OK WITH ENDING THE STORY HERE BUT IF YOU FEEL I SHOULD KEEP GOING PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CONTINUE. THANKS **


End file.
